goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
High School Whenever
'High School Whenever '''is a American computer-animated sitcom created by Brian Sharp, Kendrick Hofmeister, and Jared Brady for the America's Broadcasting Company. The series centers on a group of sixteen teenagers; Nate Phillips, Zach Miller, Miranda Hopkins, Chris Phillips, Gabriella Phillips, Eric Phillips, Tiffany Phillips, Amanda Phillips, Roger Phillips, Theo Phillips, Hayley Phillips, Emma Phillips, Jennifer Phillips, Alexa Phillips, Jake Phillips, and Albert Phillips. The show is set in a fictional town of Bloomington and parodies American culture and society. Unlike ''The Simpsons, South Park, Family Guy, Futurama, Rick and Morty, and TeenV (''which consists of adult content), High School Whenever was designed for younger audiences and features cartoon violence, running gags and pop culture references; but it still contained some adult humor (involving teens). Sharp had began working on ''High School Whenever ''in 1988, teaming up with Kendrick Hofmeister at GoAnimate Animation. The studio pitched through shorts to ABC in 1990 before the commercials of Married with Children, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 1992 with the pilot they showed to ABC earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by ABC (until it was finally preserved on the Season 1 DVD in 2001). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on Sunday January 8, 1993. High School Whenever is also the first television series to be entirely computer-animated. Since its debut on January 8, 1993, 581 episodes of ''High School Whenever ''have been broadcast. Its twenty-fourth began on October 1, 2017. It is the second longest-running American sitcom, the second longest-running animated series in the U.S. only behind ''The Simpsons, and the longest running teen series. High School Whenever ''has been nominated for 37 Primetime Emmy Awards and 29 Annie Awards, and has won twenty of each. The High School Whenever Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on June 27, 2003, and grossed over $744 million and has spawned five sequels including a spin off. ''High School Whenever is a joint production by GoAnimate and Sony Pictures Television and syndicated by Sony Pictures Television International. In 2013, TV Guide ranked High School Whenever the fifth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. On May 12, 2018, ABC returned the series for a 25th season, which will premiere on September 30, 2018. Development Coming Soon! Episodes ''List of High School Whenever Episodes'' Characters Main Characters Coming soon! Secondary characters Coming Soon! Villains Coming Soon! Recurring characters Coming Soon! Cast and Crew Cast members Main cast * Jesse McCartney as Nathan Phillips, a 14-year old boy * Brittany Snow as Miranda Hopkins, Nathan's girlfriend and love interest * Haley Joel Osment as Zachary Miller, Nathan's best friend * David Gallagher as Chris Phillips, Nathan's overprotective brother * Hayden Panettiere as Kelsey Phillips, Nathan's middle sister * T.J. Miller as Eric Phillips, Nathan's second older brother * Liz Gillies as Megan Phillips, Nathan's sister * Tara Strong as Mackenzie Phillips Nathan's sisters * Miranda Cosgrove as Amanda Phillips, Nathan's oldest sister * Matthew Broderick as Roger Phillips, Nathan's older brother * Ricky Gervais as Nick Phillips, Nathan's middle brother * Hilary Duff as Selena Phillips, Nathan's middle sister * Michelle Trachtenberg as Jessica Phillips, Nathan's little sister * EG Daily as Candace Phillips, Nathan's second-little sister * Elijah Wood as Jake Phillips, Nathan's third-older brother * Simon Prebble as Alex Phillips, Nathan's only 15-year old brother * Amanda Bynes as Angelica Silverlight, Amanda Phillip's friend Guest stars * Nicolas Cage as Marvin Garcia Garza * Emma Thompson as Celia Garcia Garza * Andy Samberg as Mark McQulity / Jonathan Loughran * Joey Speece as Himself * Carrie Underwood as Herself * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Jim Carrey as Chae Cook * Steve Zahn as Pono * Andy Dick as Boingo * Scott McCord as the Voice on the Computer * Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * James Arnold Taylor as Buck * Restart as Themselves * Will Arnett as Pope * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kate Higgins as Tails * Chris Pine as Jack Frost * Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida * Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf * Cory Edwards as Twitchy / Additional Voices * Brendan O'Brien as Dipper Pines * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Additional cast * Jack Angel * Taylor Grodin * Adam Katz * John Cygan * Bob Bergen * Mona Marshall * Rodger Bumpass * Jess Harnell * Danny Mann * Fred Tatasciore * Jan Rabson * Tara Strong * Brian Koch * John DiMaggio * Corey Burton * Bill Farmer * Kevin Michael Richardson * Carlos Alazraqui * Ariel Winter * Pamela Hayden * Keith Ferguson * Tom Kenny * Wally Wingert * Phil LaMarr * Laraine Newman * Sherry Lynn * Maurice LaMarche * Michael Gough * Jim Ward * David Herman * Grey DeLisle * April Stewart * James Kevin Ward * Hynden Walch * Dee Bradley Baker * Dan Castellaneta * Nancy Cartwright * Russi Taylor * Danielle Judovits Category:GoAnimate Series Category:TV Shows on ABC